Switch
by standingintherain13
Summary: Roxas has a twin brother, Ventus, and a childhood friend, Namine, but everything quickly changes and Roxas has basically lost everything, some by choice and others...Roxas experiences the past of Switch from Sketdan, of course Roxas being Roxas may make things slightly different. Please Read and Review. AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, I don't really have anything to say…just enjoy this sketdan kingdom hearts mix…and I don't own either so take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"YOU'RE BEING STALKEED?!" Roxas jumped out of his computer chair as he heard his childhood friend, Namine, tell what had been happening to her.

"Why didn't you ev-"

"Nami? I didn't know you were here, how are you?" Ventus states casually walking into Roxas' room as if it is his.

"I'm good Ven," Namine says while she smiles at him, completely ignoring the now angered Roxas sitting in his chair.

Ventus walks over and sits on the bed with Namine, "Is everything okay?"

"Ye-"

"No," Roxas cuts Namine off, "Namine is being stalked."

"What! How long?!"

"I-I didn't want to worry you both," Namine says as she looks at Roxas' hard wood floor.

"How long?" both twins ask at the same time.

She sighs, "About a month, but it is fine, Larxene has been walking home with me every day. She was actually the one who told me."

Ventus smiles, "God you can be such an airhead!"

All three laugh and when they have finally calmed down Roxas looks at Namine, "Have you talked to the police?"

She just shakes her head and Ventus suddenly jumps up, surprising the two, "You should at least be able to protect yourself right? A new self-defense store opened in the market place."

Roxas also stands up and smiles, "Yeah, you could buy a taser!"

Namine nods and also stands and she and Roxas begin to walk out of the room.

"Wait," both stop and turn to see Ven with a finger tapping his chin, "I don't think you should get a taser."

"Why not?" Roxas asks walking back into his room.

"Well, Namine would you actually be able to taser someone if you had too?"

Namine looks at the floor again and shakes her head.

"I thought so; I think you should get an alarm instead."

"Okay, let's go then," Namine says as she walks out of the room with Ventus, Roxas just stays behind.

"Roxy are you coming?" Ventus shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"N-no, you go ahead," Roxas shouts back, then he hears the door close and he knows they have left. He walks over to his bed and sits down.

'Why am I always so stupid?'

It wasn't that Roxas was stupid it was that Ventus is very smart for his age and mature, Ventus was a kid who wore slacks & button up shirts. While Roxas had to study to do good in school and wore baggy pants and graphic tees. Roxas was always compared to Ventus and he hated it.

'If Namine had to choose one of us it would be him.'

Then something catches his eye and he looks out of the window to see Larxene standing in front of Namine's house. Roxas gets up and heads outside.

"Hey, what's up?"

Larxene jumps as Roxas suddenly calls out then turns to face Roxas, "Is Namine home?"

Roxas just shakes his head, "No she went out with her _boyfriend."_

Larxene's eyes widen and apparently she doesn't hear Roxas' obvious sarcasm, "She has a boyfriend?"

"Basically," Roxas says coldly, growing annoyed by the conversation, he just wants to seclude himself in his room.

Larxene doesn't even say good bye, she just turns and walks away, but Roxas doesn't really care. He turns to walk back into the house but sees a man with a hat, sunglasses, and a scarf and instantly runs after him.

The stalker doesn't get far before Roxas catches up and grabs the guy by his scarf, thus causing the man to fall onto the ground.

"OI! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STALKING NAMINE!?"

The man shivers visibly and doesn't respond.

"ANSWER ME!"

Again the man shivers but this time talks, "I wasn't stalking her."

"HUH? YOU WERE FOLLOWING HER FOR LIKE A MONTH!"

"I-I was just trying to confess, but Larxene wouldn't leave."

Roxas was about the yell again but when he heard Larxene's name he stopped himself and said something else, "How do you know Larxene?"

The stalker didn't reply for a while and Roxas was becoming impatient, "ANSWER ME!"

W-we use to d-date, but we broke up. She, however, thinks differently. She's crazy!"

Roxas' eyes widened, "So she is still obsessed with you?"

The man nodded and added, "She is more than obsessed though, she is completely psychotic. After we broke up I had fallen for another girl and one day she brought a knife and tried to stab her. She's nuts!"

Roxas didn't move, didn't breath, "She tried to kill someone you liked?"

Then as the man began to nod Roxas immediately turned around and ran toward the market place, leaving a confused stalker.

Roxas didn't stop moving even though his legs were screaming for him the stop and the sudden rain was pouring through his clothes. He had to get there even if it killed him.

'NAMINE! VENTUS!'

He screamed these names over and over in his mind as he ran past the sandlot and alleys.

'PLEASE!'

The he heard the sirens. Time stopped.

There was a flood of people trying to see what was going on and Roxas tried to push past them all. He had to get closer. Then he broke through and he was standing in the front and he saw a blonde girl on the ground crying and another blonde girl being dragged away by the cops. He also saw a blonde boy being lifted into an ambulance, he looked as though he could be sleeping but Roxas felt a part of him being ripped out and he knew and he cried and the rain dropped down.

* * *

Roxas and his parents were called into the police office; Roxas didn't even get to change.

"I'm very sorry to inform you but your son has passed-"

His mother began to cry, her sobs seemed to be loud enough for the world to hear and his father tried to console her, and Roxas just sat, he had already known that.

"-we have questioned the one who committed the act, she said she did such because she wanted, and I quote, 'her to know what it's like to lose someone important.'"

Then Roxas could just feel himself break, he jumped out of his seat, startling the officer, and gripped his head as his widened eyes stared at the floor.

"What have I-" he said this in a whisper that not even the officer heard and he didn't finish his thought as he began to cry and scream. He had just…killed him.

'It's all my fault! It's all my fault!' Roxas repeated these words over and over again in his mind as he continued to scream and cry. The scene kept replaying in his mind, the scene where he told Larxene about his brother and Namine, the scene where he spoke out of anger and jealousy, the scene where he ended his brother's future.

'I killed him!'


	2. Chapter 2

Holy shiz, this took so long to upload and I don't know why, anyway I am so sorry for the wait!

Don't own Sketdan or KH so take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Roxas looked blankly around the room where his brother's funeral was being held. He saw many people like; family, Ven's friends, and family friends. His mother was still crying, his father struck with the same sadness. Namine and her family was there as well, she and her mother were crying and her father looked as if he could shed a tear any minute. Ven's few friends, Hayner, Pence and Ollette, were also crying; Roxas sometimes hung out with them but they were all Ven's bestfriends, he didn't look at them long. Eventually Roxas' view drifted back up to the coffin that sat in the front of the room and his guilt and pain magnified, magnified because it would never disappear.

People had already gone and said there final goodbyes to Ventus but Roxas, he just sat and stared. He didn't have the right to look and say goodbye one last time, and he didn't have the right to cry even though it hurt so much because he deserved this pain.

'I killed him…' and with that thought Roxas covered his face with his hands and bit his lip desperately trying to hold back his tears.

"Thank you all for coming…" Roxas picked his head up to see his father beginning to say his eulogy and the room all sat to listen.

"we have come here to say goodbye to my wonderful son Ventus. He was so smart and wonderful, it seemed as if he could do almost anything," he smiled slightly and everyone else seemed to as well, but sadness still showed in their eyes.

"He was going to have such a bright future, he was so talented after all. However, as most say 'only the good die young' and he was definitely good. He was like a ball of everything that makes the world perfect, but know he is gone and he will be greatly missed. A great light in the world has gone out and it won't ever come back, he is irreplaceable."

At the end of the eulogy everyone clapped, even Roxas clapped out of respect for his father, then they all left and began to depart to the cemetery.

'He is perfect…' Roxas thought as he watch his twin be lowered into the ground.

'He was irreplaceable…' Then Roxas' eyes suddenly widened, 'twins are like a perfect match…right?'

"Are you sure you want it cut this short Rox?"

Roxas simply nods his head as he sits in the barbershop, it has been a week since the funeral and Roxas is currently getting a haircut and shopping by himself.

After the quick cut Roxas hops out of the seat and faces the barber to pay.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were Ve-ah anyway come again okay?" The barber quickly walks away from Roxas, laughing to try and cover up his slip. Roxas simply walks out of the shop and walks down the street headed for the clothing store.

…

After quickly walking into the store he and his brother would always shop in he walks straight passed what he usually wears and head towards the back of the men's section. After grabbing some clothes and not bothering to try them on he pays and leaves the store.

Once he is home he begins to clean his room, starting by boxing all the clothes on the floor and in his closet. Then he dusts, swiffers his hardwood floor, and washes his sheets. He jumps slightly as he hears a bang next door at Namine's house, but isn't too concerned since they are probably packing all of there things up. Roxas grabs his new clothes and hangs them neatly in the closet and then he gets his now warm and fluffy sheets and makes up his bed. After all of this is done it is already seven so he just changes into his pajamas, throwing his other clothes into the wash, which he would have to remember to put them in a box later, and he lays down quickly falling asleep.

He wakes up at five the next morning, which is a Sunday, and he gets up and dresses into his new clothes. He walks down the stairs to make himself some breakfast and isn't surprised when he sees no one is up yet. He quietly makes himself some toast then heads back up to his room to eat in peace.

After eating and brushing his teeth he realizes it is only six so he sits on the floor and leans against his bed, looking at his red walls. While sitting he doesn't really think of anything, he doesn't want to so he doesn't, but even his blank mind doesn't help submerge his guilt. If his clothes and hair can't do it how would sitting?

He is startled out of his daze when he hears a moving truck start up, when he turns to look at his clock he sees it is almost nine and picks himself up so he can say goodbye to his childhood friend. As he walks outside he sees Namine walking over to get in the car with her parents, she turns as she hears Roxas close the gate in front of his house.  
Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hands, tears are once again forming in her already red eyes, "W-what are you doing?"  
Roxas doesn't reply he just stares at her, emotion void from his face.  
"Do you think this will fix everything?!" she asked, her voice raised slightly and tears on the brink of falling.  
"I'm sorry...Namine."  
Her tears begin to fall.  
"I loved you."  
Her tears fall faster and harder and in ragged breaths she says, "Me too," before she turns and leaves that city...forever.  
As the car and van drive away Roxas just stares. Namine is gone and Roxas has gone as well; the only one left now is Ventus and he'll make sure that never changes, that Ventus never disappears. Ventus can't disappear.  
Roxas turns and walks back into his house quickly past his parents and into his room where he just sits on his bed and looks out his window. He looks down and sees a scene unfolding in front of his and what use to be Namine's house, a scene he can't forget.

'...she went out with her boyfriend,'

'She has a boyfriend?'

"No."

'Basically,'

"Stop talking! Stop lying!" Roxas says loudly but not loud enough for his parents to hear. One of his hands is covering his mouth and he is crying.

"What have I done?!" he repeats this over and over in a whisper and when he looks out the window again it isn't his reflection or the scene he sees, it is Larxene. She's smiling and laughing and thanking him for the tip, saying how his words helped her kill his brother.

Roxas' eyes widen, "My-" his hand once again covers his mouth and he feels sick to his stomach, he tries to get off his bed but he just falls to the floor; he can't move so he just hugs his legs close to him and cries until he passes out.

"Sweetheart...It's time to get up for school!" Roxas' mother shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

It has been about a year since everything happened and Roxas is getting up for school, he is now a second year student. well he actually has been for about two months now. He almost got held back a year because of so many absences but because of very good grades he was allowed to pass the year.

Roxas tiredly gets out of bed and quickly changes and grabs his bag, when he gets down the stairs he can see his mom with the same forced smile.

"Have a nice day hun," Roxas nods and walks out of the house to school, which is about a block or two away.

When he gets there he almost gets tackled to the ground as someone jumps on his back, "Yo Ven!"

As Roxas feels the weight on his back disappear he turns to see Sora and Riku looking at him, Sora with his large grin and Riku with his small smirk, Roxas nods as a quick greeting.

"I see you aren't talking today either," Sora say still smiling and walking to stand beside Roxas.

"You know he never talks Sora," Riku calmly states as he walks to stand beside Sora.

"I know, I know, but one day I would love to hear your voice!"

Sora and Roxas just stare at each other but soon Roxas shakes his head and begins to walk into the school, Sora and Riku hold back for a minute.

"Sora, you know Ven doesn't like to talk about his voice," Riku says with a sigh.

Sora looks at his feet sadly, "I know but we've never heard Roxas talk before. We've known him for almost a year Riku, I just..."

Riku pushes a hand through Sora's hair, "Yeah I know."

Roxas walks into his first period class and sits in his seat all the way in the back near the window, there is never anyone in front of or next to him thus it is his favorite seat. The teacher calls out the names but stops when she gets to Roxas', "R-...Strife," Roxas raises his hand and the teacher continues her roll. Since the school year is two months in most teachers know by now that calling Roxas by his first name means nothing because to Roxas he doesn't exist anymore, he is Ven not Roxas.

"Now then class we have two new students in this class, they come from Sunset High, our neighboring school. Please make them feel welcome."

Roxas looks up to see a short but still taller than him guy with sliver blue hair and eyes, he is holding a large book in one of his arms while the other is in his pocket. The other guy almost causes Roxas to look shocked, he is tall, has long red hair, and has beautiful green eyes. Those green eyes meet Roxas' blue ones and quickly Roxas looks away, he feels as though the redhead is looking into him and Roxas can't handle that.

"I'm Zexion," the shorter man says with a nod of his head.

"and I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"Well you two can sit in the only seat open near...Strife," the teacher gestures to Roxas who is looking out the window. Both walk over there and Zexion takes the seat in front while Axel sits next to the blonde, Zexion gives a nod as a greeting and Axel smiles brightly.  
"Hey, is your first name really Strife?"  
"Sigh, Axel you shouldn't be rude."  
"I'm not Zex, just curious about my neighbor," Axel retorts in a sarcastic tone that makes Zexion roll his eyes and face the front.  
During this banter Roxas stopped his viewing of the outside to read his book, the teacher was going off on one of her tangents again so it didn't matter. Even though this redhead had been questioning him Roxas didn't feel like paying the arrogant guy any attention and Game of Thrones is much more interesting. Sadly, he only read a couple pages before he felt this Axel poking him in the face.  
"So, are you gonna answer?"  
Roxas closes his book and looks up at Axel, their gazes lock and Axel's eyes slightly widen. He can see complete despair and anguish in this boy's eyes and it is almost frightening.  
"H-hey are you okay?"  
The boy stares at Axel a little longer than opens his book again and continues to read. Axel sits a few moments in complete silence then he becomes angry because he just got ignored and Axel hates being ignored.

"Hey," Axel says with anger but in a whisper.

There is no response from the boy so he begins to poke him on the shoulder repeatedly...again no reply.

Axel sighs in defeat and turns to the front, "Fine, I see how it is."

Roxas peeks to the side for a moment to see Axel with his arms crossed and a pout on his face, he feels slightly bad but dismisses the feeling. He's use to people being angry at him or finding him annoying and a bother, one more in that large group won't kill him.

Roxas, having zoned while still staring at the redhead is almost shocked when he sees Axel looking at him and their eyes meeting. However, their starring comes to a halt as the bell rings and Roxas hurries to get to his next class and out of this one. Axel watches as the boy walks out of the room with slight haste and turns to see Zexion standing next to him.

Axel sighs and begins to lean on Zexion, "I think I scared the kid."

"Wouldn't be surprising," Zexion said simply as he began to walk forward causing Axel to stumble.

"What class do we have next?"

"Music."

"Awesome!" Axel says as he begins to pull Zexion from the now empty classroom.

As Roxas walks out of the first class of the day he quickly turns the corner to his next class, music. It use to be one of his favorite classes but now...now it's just a painful memory. He doesn't even know why he took it, probably because Sora and Riku talked him into it.

Roxas is disturbed from his thoughts when he feels a weight on his back that isn't his bookbag.

"Yo Ven!"

Roxas turns to see Sora and Riku beginning to walk next to him, they all had music together so it wasn't unstrange for them to walk together although they usually met up earlier.

"We thought you were going to leave us behind!"

Roxas looks at Sora's sad face and pats his shoulder as they turn into their music class.

"Is everything okay?" Riku asks, noticing that Roxas seems a little off.

Roxas just shakes his head as he puts his things down but his attention turns to the front of the room when he hears a familiar voice...well pair of voices.

"I'm surprised we got here before Demyx."

"Yeah he loves music," Axel then scans the room but he stops when he sees Roxas looking right at him with that same sad look

"Yo Strife!" Axel shouts as he walks closer to the three, two of which look very confused.

"Um...how do you know Ven?"

Axel grins at Sora and sits down in front of Roxas, "So his name is Ven? The guy refused to tell me."

Zexion also moves to the back and sits next to Axel, in front of Riku, who is eyeing Axel cautiously.

"His name is Ventus...how do you know him?"

"Hmmm, we have English together, I sit next to him now."

Sora perks up, "Are you two the new transfers from Sunset?"

Zexion nods, "We are, I am Zexion and next to me is Axel, Demyx is also one but he must me lost."

"Demyx?"

"He is also in this class bu-"

"Yo!"

Everyone turns to the front to see Demyx with his usual grin, "I got lost," he says with a laugh as he walks to sit next to Zexion, in front of Sora.

"I figured."

"Oh how you wound me Zexy~"

Zexion makes no comment, instead he continues to read out of his large book.

"How did you get lost Dem? This school is so easy," Axel said with a laugh.

"It's so much bigger than sunset, man why'd we leave that school?!"

"We got kicked out, we didn't leave," Zexion puts in briefly before returning to his book.

Sora and Riku look at the them and Roxas turns to face them as well, "Why did you guys get kicked out?" Riku questions coolly.

"We beat some kids up," Demyx replied with a smile.

Roxas tilted his head to the side and Axel looked over at him and grinned.

"To answer your question Ventus, they had opinions that were a disgrace to humans everywhere and they did some things which shouldn't have been done."

"They also got expelled...went to Hollow Bastion," Zexion put in once again.

"Well that's good, at least they didn't come here," Sora chimed in happily.

"Okay class, today we have three new students," The music teacher says happily as she gestures to Axel, Demyx, and Zexion, "Would you mind coming up here to greet the class?"

Axel and Demyx instantly get up but Zexion doesn't move, after a few moments and many awkward stares Zexion closes his book and walks to the front of the room.

The teacher gives him a confused stare and he simply comments, "I wanted to finish that chapter."

The teacher nods although the look of confusion doesn't leave her face, "These three are-"

"Axel!"

"Demyx!"

"And Zexion."

"It is a pleasure," all the state at the same time, Axel and Demyx are grinning while Zexion is standing with a straight face.

The teacher looks at them excitedly, "Do any of you play an instrument?"

Axel and Zexion look at each other and then head back to their desks, leaving Demyx by himself.

"Uh...do you play something?"

Demyx grins widely, "I play piano, guitar, bass, sitar, drums, xylophone, harp, ukelele, cello, and I sing."

The teacher looked at him with an expression of shock, "You play all of those?"

"Basically, though I enjoy piano and sitar the most."

"That is quite amazing."

Demyx rubs the back of his head and blushes slightly, "Thanks."

"You'll have to play something for us sometime."

"Of course," Demyx replies with a grin as he maneuvers back to his seat.

"Show off," Axel whispers to Demyx.

"What can I say, I'm a musical genius," Demyx says with a chuckle.

Roxas watches as Axel and Demyx whisper back and forth to each other thinking in his mind that things just got much more interesting.

Axel turns around, "Do you play anything?"

Roxas simply shakes his head.

"You shouldn't lie Ven," Sora says in a whisper.

Axel looks from Sora to Roxas with confusion and interest, and after a while Riku says, "Violin, he use to play violin a lot-"

"and sing," Sora chimed in excitedly.

"We should play something together! You could play violin and I could play cello!"

Zexion smirks but doesn't look up from his book, "Do I smell talent show?"

Axel grins excitedly, "That would be so cool, you guys should!"

Roxas simple shakes his head and stares out the window, he use to love playing the violin but he has to study so he could keep up his grades. He use to love to sing as well but now...using his voice caused nothing but misfortune.

Everyone's smile faded but Sora put in with a slight smile, "He'll come around."

Axel turned to the front of the room but his mind wasn't on the lesson it was on the broken kid behind him and he smiled as the perfect idea popped into his head, now he just had to wait for friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Well this took forever didn't it and I'm really sorry about that but I have some ideas after reading _Sket dance_ again.

So, I don't own KH or Sket dance and I hope you take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Roxas tensed and paused from his walk home as there was a tap on his shoulder.

He turns to see the new trio, Zexion is reading with Demyx close and Axel gives Roxas a wave.

"Can we walk with you?"

Roxas shrugs and begins walking again, Axel walking to his side and the other two slightly behind.

"So, Ven, why can't you talk?"

Roxas looks at Axel and looks away with the shake of his head.

Axel regains his breath, looking into the pained eyes always seems to crush him, and then smiles, "I don't know how I expected you to answer that."

Roxas nods his head and almost feels as though he wants to smile, he squashes the feeling.

"I am quite interested as well," Zexion states as he leaves Demyx behind to walk by Roxas' other side.

Demyx quickly walks to stand next to Zexion again, "Why is it so interesting?"

"Well, based on the fact that you don't use anything to write your words I'm assuming you don't wish to speak. Such I find interesting."

Roxas stops walking confusing the other three, who eventually stopped as well, he clutches his bag strap tightly, though his expression is still blank.

"That's impressive, Zexy," Demyx said with admiration.

Roxas continues to stand and then looks away from the group to the ground, after a few moments Axel began to approach him, wondering if he was okay.

However, before Axel's hand could be placed on Roxas' shoulder he ran passed the group not stopping even though Axel and Demyx were calling after him.

"Thanks a lot, Zexion," Axel muttered angrily.

When Roxas reached his house he unlocked the door quickly, both his parents were usually away until late, and he ran to his room.

He threw his bag onto the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at his plain white ceiling.

* * *

Axel watched with anger as through the day Roxas kept avoiding him and his group.

"This is all your fault, Zex."

Zexion looked up from his book and watched as the blonde, once again, stormed from the ending class, "I meant no harm, I was just curious."

"Yeah, well curiosity killed the cat."

"Oh, Axel, you know just as I do that satisfaction brought him back."

"We didn't learn anything so you're still dead," Axel said with a glare.

Zexion returned it and loudly closed his book, "Fine, I will apologize to Ventus, happy?"

Demyx fluttered around the two with worry constantly telling them not to fight, but neither even noticed him.

Zexion stormed away from the two toward the blonde.

"Ventus."

Roxas didn't stop as he heard the slate haired man call his name, if anything he actually increased his pace.

Zexion huffed as Roxas began to increase his pace, the grip on his book tightened and then he began to run. It must look weird to others but Zexion was seriously getting annoyed.

As he reached the blonde, finally, he grabbed his arm and they both halted.

It seemed as if the boy was glaring but Zexion ignored it, "I am sorry."

Roxas was genuinely surprised by Zexion apology, Zexion let go of his arm and continued.

"I am sorry for being so curious, I promise I will not question you on this matter again. However, please know that if you ever need to tell someone I will be here."

Roxas was surprised by his last sentence and after a pause nodded his head, Zexion nodded his as well.

"We may have just met but I feel as though we could be close friends as time progresses."

Roxas mentally laughed at Zexion's weirdness as he nodded his head and the two took off for their next class.

Axel and Demyx were close behind as the exchange occurred and Demyx couldn't help but laugh.

"Zexion's so weird," Axel said with a smirk.

"Isn't it adorable?"

"Only you think that, Dem."

As Roxas and Zexion enter English Axel and Demyx enter right after, though Axel stops.

"This isn't your class, Dem."

Demyx pouts and crosses his arms, "I wish I had class with you guys."

Zexion turns to face the two, "We have plenty of classes together."

Demyx jumps forward and hugs Zexion, "All of our classes should be the same!"

Roxas walks from the group to his group, watching as the two push Demyx out of the class.

Zexion takes his seat in front of Roxas, "Sorry about that."

Roxas simply shakes his head.

"Welcome class, today I'll be handing out a project."

The class, excluding Zexion and Roxas, groan as the teacher hands everyone a paper.

"For this you can form groups of three or four, your choice."

Upon those words kids instantly stand and began asking their friends.

Axel looks over the paper and then at Roxas, "Wanna work with us?"

Roxas mentally sighs with relief and nods his head.

Axel grins, "Awesome!"

"Just make sure you actually work, Axel."

"I always work, Zex."

Zexion simply rolls his eyes as he faces the front of the room.

After class the three walked together to their next class and last class.

"So, Ven what are you up to this weekend?"

Roxas looked up at the grinning red head and simply shrugged.

Zexion readjusted his book in his hand, "Well how about this weekend we meet up to start."

Roxas and Axel both nodded, "That was my idea, so where?"

"Axel, we share an apartment here with Demyx, why not just have it there?"

Axel laughed, "Yeah, I just wanted to see if Ven would offer his house."

_I was going to ask him to help me study this friday after school but this is much better,_ Axel thought to himself with a smirk. He wanted to get to know the blonde and this project couldn't have been more perfect for that, he was quite thankful even if it meant him having to do work.

Roxas shook his head as the three met up with Riku and Sora, Axel told them of the english project and of their plans.

Sora groaned as they entered the music room, "I know, I don't wanna project-oh, but, we are working with Dem so we can all hangout together this weekend!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "I have no problem with that but you do realize if we meet up it will be to work, right?"

Sora laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "O-Of course."

When Demyx entered the room Sora quickly and excitedly began to explain everything and Demyx, of course, agreed happily to the weekend plans.

"Yay! Now we'll all be together this weekend! Are you excited R-Ventus?" Sora mentally slapped himself at the slight slip but thankfully no one but Riku noticed, who sent him a sympathetic look a ruffled his hair.

Roxas had heard the slip but ignored it completely, he instead shrugged and looked out the window. Though there was a part of him that worried, last year during a group project Sora and Riku, though they won't admit it, wanted to kill him for simple giving yes and no answers.

He could always...he shook his head to try and dismiss the idea but it clung to the back of his mind.

* * *

As Roxas walked home with the other three, who were talking amongst themselves about cleaning the apartment so it isn't an embarrassment, he was trying to completely clear that thought.

He could always use it but it wasn't his, well he did actually finish it so it could be said that it was partially his, but he...

"Oi, you okay?"

Roxas was ripped from his thoughts as Axel called out to him, he looked at the worried faces around him

"Are you alright?" Zexion questioned, "You suddenly stopped walking."

Roxas nodded and then continued walking, a part of him hating how he couldn't apologize but a majority yelling at him saying he deserved it.

The others soon walked though they were still worried, and the worry continued even when Roxas had departed into his small house.

"Do you think he is okay?" Demyx questioned once the three were walking again.

Zexion shrugged, "Who knows, though I worry about him, he seems so broken."

Axel silently nodded.

* * *

As Roxas walked into his empty house he quickly rushed up the stairs and opened his laptop, he sat cross-legged in the chair as he waited for it to start up. When it did no picture showed up, his background was just black.

He clutched the mouse a little tighter as he hovered over the program...

Ven's program.

The one he was so excited about, the one he didn't even get to finish.

He clicked on it and waited for it to start up, as it did he made a few adjustments, mixing his voice and Ven's, who had a slightly higher pitch. Then changing it so it came out computerized and non-human.

He typed a simply word, "Hello."

He resisted his urge to just slam the thing shut, he didn't know why but he felt like he should try for some reason. He took a silent breath and typed again.

"Ventus...I am Ventus."

Roxas used his hands to surround his throat, the voice that came from this throat was the one that killed Ventus but this voice...this computer wasn't his vile, harmful voice. Maybe this was okay.


End file.
